The new gem
by Fanfic 512
Summary: A new gem crashes to Earth from a ship full of gem experiments while Garnet, Steven, and Greg is on a camping trip. After this new gem is getting settled very quickly, Steven becomes jealous.


Steven and Amethyst was eating breakfast, Pearl was training Connie, and Garnet was checking on the bubbled gems as Greg walled in. "Hey Steven." Greg said. "Dad, what are you doing here this early?" Steven asked. "We were going camping this weekend remember?" Greg asked. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Let me get my stuff! Sorry Amethyst." Steven said. "That's okay. More food for me." Amethyst said.

"Hey kid, you okay? You've been forgetting things a lot lately." Greg said. "I'm fine. Just had something on my mind for a while." Steven said. "Wanna talk about it?" Greg asked. "I'm good." Steven said as he put the cat bookbag on his back.

"Wait!" Garnet said as she ran towards them. "Garnet!" Everyone said. "I'm coming too." Garnet said. "I was actually hoping that it would be just me and Steven." Greg said. "Please!" Steven said as he gave him puppy eyes. "Fine. I guess she can come." Greg said.

"You two ready?" Greg asked as Garnet and Steven got into the van. "Ready." Steven said. "Ready." Garnet said.

On a ship leaving Earth, Aquamarine walked around the prison cells filled with gem experiments and stopped at one with a gem a sleep. "Hey! Wake up!" She shouted. The gem was the size of Connie had a grey jacket on, shorts, was barefooted, white skin, and grey hair. "What is it _now_ Aquamarine?" she asked. "That's no way to talk to the gem keeping you alive, what was your name again?" Aquamarine asked.

"Why would I tell you?" the gem asked. "I'll just ask White Diamond then-" Aquamarine said. "White Diamond doesn't know I exist!" The gem snapped. "Well she knows about the other of your kind." Aquamarine said.

"Wrong again. I'm an experiment, the only one that came out right. The only one of _my_ kind." the gem said as she looked at Aquamarine. She had a black diamond on her right hand.

It was night, and Steven was sleeping, having bad dreams. He saw through the eyes of the gem on the ship. "Tell me your name experiment!" Aquamarine snapped. "Make me!" the gem snapped.

"Steven!" Garnet said. "Garnet! There's a gem on-" Steven said. "I know, I saw through your dream." Garnet said. "Who is that?" Steven asked. "I don't know." Garnet said. "Is she why you came?" Steven asked. "Not all the reason. I came to spend time with you." Garnet said.

Aquamarine walked away as the gem rubbed her head, then smirked. She looked at the small part of the force field that was open due to a cup and chuckled. "Idiot." she whispered as her body glowed. She took the form of a snake and quickly slipped through the opening, then turning back into her regular form.

She ignored the banging umtil she came up to a force field with a small hand with teeth. "Hey there cutie. I'll free you, wait a second." she said before looking around and then her shoe. She took it off and cracked the force field. "Hurry up." she whispered. The hand ran out and then bit on her hair. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked as she held it in her hand. The hand made a thumbs up as she giggled and then ran off.

She came to the cockpit where she saw a Topaz, and a Peridot. "You! Get her Topaz!" Peridot snapped. "You got her Hand, I'll handle Peridot." She said as Hand jumped on to Topaz's face. The gem dodged Peridot's attacks then grabbed her gem, and pulled it out. "How ypu doing Hand?" she asked as she looked back. Hand grabbed the gem and tried to pull it out before being thrown across the room.

"Hand! Grrr!" The gem growled before running at Topaz and shattering her gem, then shattering the Peridot gem. "We can't go to homeworld, I guess we have to stay on that colony until we destroy White Diamond." She said as she picked up Hand. The gem heard footsteps and jumped up on top of the perch above the door. "What's going on in here?!" Aquamarine asked before The gem jumped on top of her and pulled out her grm, then shattered it. "Time to go to the colony Earth." She said to Hand.

"Wait! Almost forgot to turn off the force fields." she said as she pressed a button. The alarms went off as the ship started to fall back to Earth. "I think I pressed the wrong thing! Hold on Hand!" she said as she clenched Hand. The ship started to shake as thing started to fly in every direction.

"We need to get off the ship! We'd have a better chance of making it if we were to fly face first into Earth." She said as the they ran out the cockpit. The doors opened as the force fields went off. "Come on everyone! We need to get off the ship!" she shouted as the ran towards the door. She and Hand was about to jump when they saw a fusion of hands, arms, and legs, trapped under some rubble. "Go Hand! Get off the ship while I save him!" She said. Hand followed her before she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Hand!" she shouted over the wind as she pulled his gem out and then bubbled it in a grey bubble, and then send it off. She pulled the gem out of the fusion and then did the same before crashing.

Garnet and Steven was talking before they saw the ship crash into the sea. "The ship!" Steven said as Garnet picked him up. They saw two grey bubbles with gems before they popped and reformed. "Gah!" Garnet said as they pulled on her. "Wait!" Steven said as Garnet summoned her weapon. "What?" Garnet asked. "I think they're trying to lead you to something. Like the ship." Steven said. "Alright, led the way." Garnet said. The two sped off as Garnet followed.

The four came up to the ocean where pieces of the ship was coming up to shore. Hand and the fusion started looking around. "What are you looking for?" Steven asked. Hand drew a picture in the sand of the gem before seeing her gem come up to shore. It was about to crack into half as Steven gasped. "Hold on, I got it." Steven said as he licked his hand and slapped it on the gem.

After the gem was fixed, Garnet bubbled it and sent it to the temple. "What about them?" Steven asked. "We'll bubble them too." Garnet said before realizing Hand and the fusion was gone. "If we find them." She added.

Pearl and Amethyst was in the temple when Garnet's bubble appeared. "Looks like they had an encounter with the gem experiments." Pearl said. "That's a diamond!" Amethyst snapped as she held the bubble. "Whaaaa!" Pearl asked as she saw the black diamond in the bubble. "Cool." Amethyst said.

"That's not a diamond. The diamonds are White Diamond, Pink Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond. That's a dark gem." Pearl stated as she showed a graph of the four diamonds. "What about that?" Amethyst asked as she pointed at the small grey diamond in the middle.

"That's just-" Pearl said before gasping. "Hahahahahahaha! Looks like there was another Diamond the whole time!" Amethyst laughed. "You don't get it. We don't know what she's capable of!" Pearl said. "Like that?" Amethyst asked as she looked to see the diamond glowing.

The bubble popped as the glowing body landed like a cat(not cat form) on to the floor. "Where am I?" the gem asked before seeing Pearl with a sphere in her face. "Who are you?" Pearl asked. "Oh, I'm Cristiana. Kris for short. Would you know where I am?" Kris asked as she ducked under the spear. "On Earth." Amethyst said.

"The Earth colony? The diamonds will never find me here, home of Rose Quartz." Kris said. "You've heard of Rose Quartz?" Pearl asked as she put her spear away. "Yeah, leader of the rebellion against the diamonds and home world. She's my idol." Kris said.

"But you're a diamond." Amethyst said as Kris' eyes glowed. "Am I not a diamond! Diamonds are cruel and evil! I'm nowhere near that!" She snapped. "True, but your gem." Amethyst said. "It's just shaped as a diamond. I'd rather think of it as an onyx than a diamond." Kris said.

"Why did Garnet bubble you?" Pearl asked. "I don't know a Garnet. I was escaping a ship heading for home world when the plane started to crash. There was a gem stuck on the ship so I sacrificed my gem to save his and my other friend." Kris said.

"The ship with the gem experiments?!" Pearl asked. "Rude much. _Am_ an experiment. Just according to the diamonds the only complete and perfect one." Kris said.

Steven was sleeping again when he had a dream looking through Kris's eyes. "Well you seem nice for a Diamond- I mean onyx." Pearl said. Steven woke up and looked at Garnet who was looking at him. "She got out of the bubble!" Steven shouted. "Let's go." Garnet said. "But what about dad?" Steven asked. "Just explain that it's Earth matters." Garnet said. "Okay." Steven said as they ran off.

Greg, who was up, sighed and depression and rolled on his back. "Why can't I spend time with my son?" he asked himself.

Kris came out of the temple when she saw Garnet charged at her. "Whoa!" she said as she dodged all her punches. "She's fast." Steven said. "Hey! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Kris said. "You don't? Then why were you on the ship?" Steven asked. "I was hostaged by an Aquamarine." Kris said.

"Oh." Garnet said as she put up her weapons. "You're Garnet right? Pearl and Amethyst told me about you. Amd you're Steven! The son of Rose Quartz! Could I see your gem? I promise I only want to see if it's true." Kris said. "Sure." Steven said as he pulled up his shirt. Kris gasped and then jumped up and down.

"Wow... you're so lucky. Do you have her shield? Her sword? Her everything?!" Kris asked as her pupils turned to stars. "Yeah." Steven said as he summoned his shield. Kris's gem glowed as she squealed through her teeth.

"What's wrong with your gem?" Steven asked. "Oh, I don't know. It does that when I feel happy and excited." Kris said as her gem dulled. "What's your name?" Garnet asked. "You can call me Kris." Kris said. "So what's your weapon?" Steven asked. "I don't know. I never use my gem powers except for shape shifting." Kris said. "Then we better find out." Pearl said. "Can we wait until tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Kris said as she yawned.

"You sleep?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah, and I eat. You got anything to eat?" Kris asked. "I could get use to this girl." Amethyst said. "We'll let her sleep here tonight." Pearl said. "Right. i can agree with that. Amd tuen tomorrow at dawn start training. Or do you not get up that early? Because then that messes up my whole schedule." Kris said. "N-no. Dawn is fine." Pearl said blushing slightly.

"So you're a Ruby and a Sapphire?" Kris asked Garnet. "Yeah." Garnet said. "That's awesome! I love how you two are so determined to stay together in a relationship and in fusion! It's so inspiring! It makes me which I could fuse." Kris said. "Why can't you?" Garnet asked. "Who would want to fuse with someone like me?" Kris said. "Let's see, who would fuse with Kris?" Garnet asked. "I would!" Amethyst said. "Me too." Steven said. "I would after getting to know her a little." Peael said.

"And there's your answer to who would want to fuse with you." Garnet said. "Would you?" Kris asked. "Yes." Garnet said. "Fusion seems so lovely. The love shared to combine yourself forever seems so breathtaking." Kris said. "There's more to it. Fusions can also be used in battle. Some uses the power of fusion to gain control." Garnet said. "I don't like those. I like the love one." Kris said. Garnet smirked and patted her head.

"You seem like a nice kid." Garnet said. Steven frowned as he looked at the two from his bed. "What's wrong with you?" Amethyst asked. "Nothing. Just bored." Steven lied. "Well Kris is awesome! She agreed to have a burping contest!" Amethyst said. "She seems to be fitting in fast." Steven said. "Oh! You're jealous." Amethyst said. "I'm not jealous." Steven said as he blushed.

"Hey Steven!" Kris called as she waved for him to come over. Steven came over as Kros started to blush. "What's up?" Steven asked. "Would you help me try and summon my weapon?" Kris asked. "You want me to help?" Steven asked. "Well you've had experience with having trouble summoning your weapon so I thought you would know what summons it. Plus...I trust you. I know you've only known me for like twenty minutes but I still trust you." Kris said.

"Sure. But I hope ypu do know I'm not my mom." Steven said. "I know. You're mom and you share your gem, but not your personalities. You and her are two different people but at the same time, the same. You don't have to be her. I hope you know I'm not a Diamond." Kris said.

"Nowhere near it." Steven said as they laughed. "Well you should get some sleep. Steven, you should get back tp your dad." Garnet said as Steven gasped. "Your dad?" Kris asked. "He and my mom- it's a long story. I forgot about the camp trip!" Steven said as he ran out the door.

The next day, Greg woke up to see Steven had left and sighed. "Hello?" he heard some ask. He opened the tent to see Kris. "Oh hey. Do you know where Steven Universe is?" Kris asked. "No, he left." Greg said. "And he didn't tell you? Would you like help with the supplies?" Kris asked. "Thanks. You're the only one who's asked me something in a while." Greg said as he stretched. "You must be Steven's dad." Kris said as she held unset the tent. "Greg Universe. Steven never told me about you." Greg said. "I'm Kris. Nice to meet you Greg." Kros said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kris." Greg said.

The two finished putting up the tent before their stomachs started to growl. "Is there anywhere to eat around here?" Kris asked. "Actually The Donut isn't far from here." Greg said. "I love donuts! Especially with extra chocolate on the top!" Kris said. "Well then let's go. My treat. For helping me with the camping supplies." Greg said. "Are we just going to leave it here?" Kris asked. "Oh yeah, my carwash is on the way. We can swing by there and drop it off." Greg said. Kris smiled and picked up the boxes. "Then let's go." Kris said. "You're strong." Greg said. "Well running from gems trying to shatter me has been quite the workout." Kris said. "I'll bet." Greg said as they walked off.

Steven and Connie was on the beach in front of The Donut when they saw Kris and Greg. "Who's that with your dad?" Connie asked. "That's Kris." Steven said. "Who's Kris?" Connie asked. "A gem that crashed from a gem ship heading for home world last night." Steven said.

"Look, there's Steven! Hey Steven!" Kris called oit as she waved. "Hey Kris!" Steven called back. "I'ma introduce myself." Connie said as she walked over to The Donut. "Hey, I'm Connie." Connie said as she held out her hand to shake Kris's. "Hey, Connie. I'm Kris." Kris said as she shook her hand with a bright smile on her face.

"Steven told me about the ship crash last night, or you okay?" Connie asked. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. So you're Steven's girlfriend?" Kris asked. "I like to think of it as close friend." Connie said as she blushed. Kris's stomach growled as theu looked down at it. "Well I better go get something to eat. It was nice talking to you." Kris said as she walked in The Donut after Greg.

"Garnet? You work here?" Greg asked. "Yes." Garnet said. "Cool. Can we get two donuts." Greg said as he pulled out his wallet. After paying, the two walked out and over to Steven and Connie. "So are you still gonna teach me how to summon my weapon?" Kris asked.

"Sure." Steven said. "I wonder what it is. I hope it's crossbow." Kris said. "Why?" Greg asked. "I've learned how to use one." Kris said before taking a bite into donut. "Wow! This is amazing!" She exclaimed as he eyes watered up. "Have you ever had a donut?" Connie asked. "No. But I've seen them." Kris said.

"So first things first. What makes you happy?" Steven asked. "Training, helping the worlds, going to The Donut." Kris listed on her fingers. "Well you've helped the worlds and ate at The Donut, so maybe if you train with the son of _Rose_ _Quartz_ then you'll summon your weapon." Connie said. "Or something better...Stevonnie." Steven said. ''You mean a fusion?!'' Kris asked as she jumped up and down.

The two nodded as Kris shook Greg. "I'm glad you're happy but can you please not shake my organs into different places." Greg said. "Sorry. But I think that fusion is amazing! and a Rose Quartz and a human fusing is even more amazing!" Kris said as her gem glowed.

Steven and Connie fused as Kris's pupils turned to stars and she started to squeal. Her gem started to spark as she and Greg jumped. "Weird." Stevonnie said as they exaimed the gem. "What is it?" Greg and Kris asked. "That's the problem. I don't know myself. Maybe the other crystal gems will though." Stevonnie said. "I'm sure it isn't important. Let's get to training!" Kris said. "If something's wrong with your gem we need to find out before we train." Stevonnie said. "It's fine, see? It's not sparking anymore, or glowing." Kris said as she showed them her gem.

"I agree with them. I don't want to be hurt if there's something wrong. It shouldn't take too long for the crystal gems to check your gem." Greg said as Kris blushed. "Okay, sinceyou bought me a donut I guess I owe you." Kris said.

"Thank you." Greg said. "No problem." Kris said with a cheerful laugh at the end and a thumbs up.

The crystal gems (including Peridot) was in the temple when Stevonnie, Greg, and Kris walked in. "Guys! Look out!" Kris said as she balled her fist. "What?" Everyone else asked. "Who is she?" Peridot asked before Kris jumped at her. "Whoa! It's okay. Peridot's on our side." Amethyst said. "Oh. Sorry Peridot. I'm Kris." Kris said. "I'll let slide for now. I've never heard of a gem called 'Kris' before." Peridot said. "That's because she's a Diamond experiment." Amythest said as Kris growled.

"I'm not a Diamond!" she snapped. "So you're saying that she's one of a kind? Like fusions." Pridot said before being hit up the head with a shoe. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THE ART OF FUSION LIKE THAT!!!!!" Kris said. "That was a compliment." Peridot said. "Oh, sorry. I've never heard a compliment about anything other than the Diamonds." Kris said as she helped Peridot up. "Just don't do it again and we'll be fine." Peridot said.

"Deal.'' Kris said. "Oh yeah, we think something's wrong with Kris's gem. It started to spark and glow." Stevonnie said. "We'll we coulf test her gem with a little bit of training." Pearl said. "I'm up for that." Kris said. Okay. Then let's get to he sky temple and train." Garnet said. "Who I'm I going against today?'' Kris asked when they got there. "Peridot." Evryone else said but Peridot. "Why me?" Peridot asked. "Becuase we need to see how you're doing too." Pearl said. "Whatever. I have metal powers, what does she have?" Peridot asked. "We're about to find out."

Peridot ran at Kris with a pole a metal ad swun it at her. she dodged and then low kicked her, tripping her. She then stepped on her back with enough force to poof her, nd then grabbed her gem. "Too much?" Kris asked as she held the gem up. "A little yeah. Don't poof your partner okay?" Stevonnie asked. "Sure thing. But please don't tell me thst's it." Kris asked. "nO...who's next?" Pearl asked. "What about you?" Amethyst asked. "Okay, I'll go." Peal said. "Before we star, how do you win?" Kris asked.

"You don't, you test your powers with your partner." Pearl said. "Okay." Kris said. Pearl summoned her spear as Kris looked amazed. "Cool." She said. Pearl and Kris fought for a while before Pearl was thrown back. "Are you okay?" Kris asked. "I'm fine. Maybe we should a break." Pearl said. "I could fight one more opponent." Kris said. "How about me?" someone asked as the crystal gems gasped. Garnet stepped into sight.

"Sure." Kris said with a gulp. Garnet summoned her brass knuckles and charged at Kris. Kris barely dodged and fell back. "You got this." Garnet said. Kris smirked and kicked her in the head knocking her back a couple of inches. Garnet had cracked her glasses. She smirked before flying at Kris and punching her stomach. She flew in the air, before slowly stopping in mid air. "I can fly!" She said as she moved left and right. She flew back, charging at Garnet. Garnet grabbed her fist, making a crater ander her, and then swinging her into a statue.

"I know you can do more than that!" Garnet said. Kris was on her hands and knees as her gem sparked and glew. "It's happening again." Stevonnie said. She stood up, her eyes shadowed out, and slowly walked towards Garnet. An aura surrounded her hand with a gem on it, and then she pointed it at Garnet. A blast of energy flew at Garnet, covering her as the group gasped. Garnet unfused as Ruby and Sapphire looked at Kris.

She gasped as then covered her mouth. "Sorry!" Kris said. "It's okay. Now we know that you're a very powerful gem. You just need to control it." Sapphire said. "Yeah, besides I get to look at Sapphire now." Ruby said as she grabbed her around the waist. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of Kris anand the others." Sapphire said. Ruby spun her around and kissed her before they fused into Garnet.

"That felt, awesome. But it still wasn't my weapon." Kris said. "No, but I could tell that isn't the strongest thing you can do. You've got a lot of power. No womder the Diamonds are after you." Garnet said. "Think about if I was fused with another gem." Kris said as she sighed. ''Well...let's find out.'' Garnet said. ''Are you saying to fuse with you?!" Kris asked. "Yes." Garnet said. "But will not knowing my weapon effect the fusion?" Kris asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to fuse?'' Garnet asked. "No! I want to, but I want my first fusion to not be a mishap." Kris said. "You're right. I'm just excited to find another gem that loves fusion the way I do." Garnet said.

"Yeah. I still wonder what my weapon is." Kris said as she laid on her back and looked up. Greg and the group ran towards Kris as Stevonnie stayed behind. "Are you okay?" Stevonnie asked. "I'm fine." she said coldly. "No, you're not. I know when you're okay I can tell something's wrong." She said as she grabbed her other hand.

Steven and Connie unfused before Steven balled his hands into fist and looked down. "What's wrong?" Connie asked. "It's nothing, just stressed out." Steven said. Connie saw he was looking over at Kris almost growling. "Are you... jealous of Kris?" Connie asked. "Yes! There I said it! I'm jealous! Why wouldn't I be?! She's only been here a day and now she's the center of attention! Everyone loves her while nobody even notices me!" Steven said not knowing Kris was listening.

"That's not true-" Connie said. "I just want it back to before she was here! Before I didn't have to worry about living with a Diamond!" he shouted. "Steven!" the group shouted. The two looked to see Kris was crying before running towards the warp pad. "Kris wait!" Steven said as he ran after her.

Kris ran out the temple and into the woods. Hand and the fusion was looking for her when they saw her crying and ran after her. She sat under a tree and started to cry, her gem dulling from her crushed heart. "I should've known that this colony was no better than ththe others. I shouldn't had let my heart open towards strangers. Towards Steven." she growled. The ground started to crack under her as the sky darkened.

"I can't believe you said that!" Connie shouted as they looked for Kris. "I'm sorry okay! I've just been jealous of her. She's amazing and I guess I was upset I wasn't as cool as she was. But you can hate me later, right now we need to find Kris." Steven said.

Kris opened her grey eyes, now shaped as cracked diamonds and stood up. "Come on you two, we're going back to home world." Kris said. The two looked at each other and then back at Kris. "You're either coming or staying. Choose." Kris said coldly. The two backed away from Kris as she growled. "Fine! Then you are no use to me!" Kris shouted as she reached to shatter Hand, but something stopped her. "Scatter before I change my mind." Kris said. Hand and the fusion ran out the woods as Kris looked for a way to home world.

"When we find Kris, you need to apologize to her! Do you now what that can do to a gem?" Pearl asked. "No." Steven said. "If you hurt them enough, it'll corrupt them." Amethyst said. "Oh no." Steven and Connie said. "Gah!" Pearl shouted as she saw Hand and the fusion. "Wait! Those are the gems that led us to Kris!" Garnet said. "Are they trying to show us where she is again?" Steven asked. "One way to find out." Garnet said as they followed them into the woods.

Kris was looking through the scrap of the ship she crashed from when she saw Hand. "Didn't I tell you to scatter?!" Kris asked before seeing the Crystal Gems. "Oh, you guys." Kris growled. "What are you doing?" Greg asked. "Looking for a way to home world. Maybe I could find _real_ teammates there instead of lairs." Kris snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Steven started. "No you're not! I should've followed my instincts and not trust you and your friends! I just wanted to prove that I wasn't a Diamond and then you reminded me!" Kris said as she summoned a grey war fan. The group gasoed and then dodged the fan. It came back to her like a boomerang as she growled.

"I was jealous of you! You're amazing just like the rest of the Crystal Gems! I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the selfish jerk I usually am. But don't let that corrupt you or even make you want to go back to home world." Steven said. Kris's eyes went back to her regular eyes and her fan disappeared as the sky went back to normal. "You don't need to be sorry Steven. I am a Diamond no matter how much I don't want to be. Go ahead, shatter me. That way you can tell the other Diamonds you shattered me. Make them scared of you. That way you'll only have three Diamonds and not four." Kris said.

"I'm not going to shatter you." Steven said. "Why not?" Kris said. "Because you're my friend. I think. I don't know if you're still my friend after what I called you." Steven said. Kris's gem glowed as she smiled amd hugged Steven, then theu both glowed. The group gasped as the light dulled. "What?" they asked. "You fused." Connie said.

They both had green skiskin, blue wavy hair, a cropped light purple jacket with a star on it, a red shirt just an inches smaller the the jacket, four arms, eight feet tall, light blue jeans with black tights under them, barefooted, and both of their gems were blue, purple, and green.

"You're a Mystic Quartz!" Connie said. "This feels... amazing!" Mystic said. "I'm sorry." Mystic said to herself. "It's okay." she said back. "You're weapon is a fan." Peridot said. "Oh yeah, so what's our weapon?" Mystic said. Mystic summoned her fan in her top right hand and then her shield in her bottom left hand as they glowed.

She held a set of three rings in her bottom left hand and smirked. "Cool!" She shouted before jumping up and then floating. "Yeah." Hand said. "They talk?!" Mystic asked. "What talks?" Connie asked. "They do!" Mystic said as she pointed at Hand and the fusion. "Duh they talk! You can't hear them?" Mystic asked. "No." the group said. "So I'm the only one that can hear them?" Mystic said. "Well now I can hear them!" Mystic said. "Because I'm letting you!" Mystic said. "You two will make a great couple." The fusion said. "What?! No! He dates Connie!" Mystic said before they unfused.


End file.
